You're The Light That Makes My Darkness Disappear
by KennedyRox992
Summary: From Jessica's perspective, this tells the story of her and Riley during an unforgettable event. Includes multiple tickle fights. Don't like, don't read. RileyXOC. Rated M for eventual content. Please R&R.
1. Bunny and Cutie Bear

AN: This takes place a couple months before the events of my other story, "Riley Loves Jessica Loves Riley." I don't own National Treasure, I only own the character of Jessica.

I pulled into the driveway of my boyfriend's home. We had planned a special day, just the two of us, at his house: a nice home-cooked dinner, some cuddles, and classic gestures of love that we had basically patented.

I'm Jessica Shay. I'm a Boston girl, born and raised. My boyfriend's name is Riley Poole, and he is somewhat famous for being the sidekick of renowned treasure hunter Ben Gates. Riley helped Ben find the Templar treasure and Cibola, and had written a book about government conspiracies. We had met at a book signing in Boston, and we went out to dinner that night and hit it off instantly. We've been together for almost two years, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else.

I bounded up the walk, jumped onto the front porch, and pressed the doorbell. Riley came to the door and broke into a big grin when he saw me. "Hi, cutie bear," he said. Riley isn't really a nickname person, except when it comes to the two of us. I'm his cutie bear, and he is my Bunny. We're the only ones that can ever call each other by those names.

He took me into his arms, dipped me, and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too, Bunny," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, the sky, the ceiling, my love for my cutie bear," he said, and gave me a peck on the nose. I giggled. One of the big things I love about my Bunny is that he's all about physical affection. He holds my hand, gives me back rubs, and kisses me in the rain and the snow. He gives me kisses on the hand like in fairy tales. We have snowball fights, pillow fights, and food fights, and our personal favorite, tickle tumbles. I had told Riley about that term after I read a book on Robert Kennedy and his children, and he thought it was so cute that he decided to use it.

I blushed. "Bunny, you're so cute," I said with a laugh.

"Not as cute as you are," he smiled.

"You're cuter," I said. We do this all the time.

"No, you are," he said.

"You are."

"_You _are."

"Okay, this is getting corny," I giggled. "But we're all about the corny stuff, so I guess it's okay."

Riley grinned. "Come on, I've made something great for us."

"Ooh! Sounds amazing," I said.

We walked into the dining room, where Riley had lit candles and used the good plates. But to him, the "good plates" are the plates that don't have Star Wars characters on them. His good plates are still brightly colored. No fine china or anything, but that's totally fine.

"Wow, no Star Wars," I commented. "This must be big."

"It is," Riley said. "I made spaghetti."

"Oh my lord! That was the first meal we ever had together," I remembered.

"That's why I made it," he remarked. "I've got something I want to ask you."

Riley served up the spaghetti, and we dug in. "You wanted to ask me something?" I said about ten minutes later.

"Yes," Riley said. He sounded serious, and Riley Poole is never serious. "Jessica Elizabeth Shay. These past two years have been the best of my life. From the day we went to Ristorante Saraceno, I knew I never wanted to be with anyone else. I don't have much to offer you, except all my love. Will you marry me?" He took a box out of his pocket, opened it, and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

I gasped. My eyes filled with tears of joy. "Riley Joseph Poole - of course I'll marry you!!" I slipped the ring onto my left ring finger.

Riley jumped up from the table. He picked me up and spun me around. "Aaaahhhh!" he yelled, and kissed me square on the lips. "My cutie bear," he said. "Thank you so much. You're the light that makes my darkness disappear."

I giggled. "You're quoting the Jonas Brothers," I said.

"'Cause I know that's your favorite song," he said. He began to sing.

"When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's all right,  
when you're right here by my side,  
when you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven,  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes."

"Look at us," I giggled. "We're in our late twenties, and we're singing _Jonas Brothers _songs. We're pathetic."

"At least we're pathetic together," Riley said.

"I love you, Bunny," I said.

"I love you too, cutie bear."

AN: So that's the first chapter! Please review!!


	2. Tickle Tumbles

AN: Don't own National Treasure. Jessica is my own. You know all this, no?

Riley and I had just finished our spaghetti, and were clearing the table. We were on cloud nine from knowing that we were eventually going to be married.

"Would you like a back massage?" Riley asked me when everything was done.

"Ooh, I'd love one, Bunny. Thanks," I answered with a smile.

We went upstairs to Riley's bedroom. Riley handed me an oversized Red Sox shirt to change into. "I think I left this here a couple months ago," I laughed as I slipped it on.

"You did," Riley said. "I don't know anyone else that would leave a Red Sox shirt at my house." He put his hands on my shoulders and began to lightly massage my shoulder blades with his thumbs. It tickled, and I began to giggle.

"What is it, cutie bear?" Riley asked me.

"You're tickling me."

Riley smiled. "I know I am, cutie bear. That was the point." Hearing his warm, happy voice just made my heart explode. Riley kissed my forehead, my nose (I giggled), both of my cheeks, and my lips. Then, he said "Pillow fight!" and softly whacked me with one of the bed pillows.

"Why you little!" I laughed and picked up another pillow. "I'll get you!" I whacked Riley with the pillow.

"Not if I get you first!" _Smoof._ I love the sound a pillow makes when it hits you.

"Riley Joseph!" _Smoof. Smoof._

"Jessica Elizabeth!" _Smoof. Smoof. Smoof._

Pretty soon, we were laughing hysterically and trying to dodge the flying feathers of Riley's pillow, which had split wide open. Every time a feather was about to hit the floor, my Bunny blew on it and sent it back up into the air. It reminded me of that scene from _It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown,_ where Snoopy does that with a falling leaf. It made me giggle hysterically.

"Bunny, are you trying to imitate Snoopy?!"

"That wasn't my first intention, cutie bear," he answered, "but what the hey!" With that, he hauled me onto the bed, picked up one of the stray feathers, and began to tickle my belly.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" I shrieked. I giggled madly as he continued to tickle me.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle," he said in a high voice, which made me laugh even more. He then switched over to using his fingers, still on my belly. His long, skinny fingers poked my ribs and sent me into gales of laughter.

"Now you're my tickle bear," he said with a laugh.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I unleashed my own hands. They poked and wiggled all around every area of his skinny frame, and he burst into laughter that I don't think can be rivaled for most beautiful noise I've ever heard in my life.

"And you're my tickle bunny," I said, still giggling as Riley tickled me while I tickled him.

Riley kissed me on the lips, and then began to tickle me under the arms. I shrieked and squealed. I couldn't tickle him back, not when he was under my arms.

"Who's my tickle bear?" he asked me.

I giggled. "Me!!" It was like I was five years old again and being tickle tortured by my big brother Jerry for going in his room. But this was more fun.

Then, Riley moved on to my toes. As soon as Riley's fingers touched my toes, I let out an enormous squeal. "Ri-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-leeeeeee!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Tickle tumbles. How would Riley and I live without them?

AN: That's Chapter 2! Please review!!


End file.
